Secrets
by 1italianbella
Summary: Grace is raped and left for dead. The SVU detectives search for her attacker. But when more girls connected to Grace are also attacked in the same way as Grace, the detectives realize they are looking for a serial rapist.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Alright all of the characters are in college in New York!**

Grace Bowman was making out with her boyfriend Grant.

"Alright, Grant, I promised my mom I would still get my homework done in college and you're distracting me!" Grace said.

"Alright, one more kiss." Grant said as he kissed her.

"Alright, leave!" Grace said.

The two kissed goodbye and Grant left. Grace started doing her homework. She started to get hungry, so walked out of her dorm room and out of her building to the nearest dining hall.

While she was walking, she heard something. She thought it was an animal or something small and ignored it. Then someone grabbed her from behind. Grace tried to see who was there but the person was behind her. She was hit on the head and everything went black.

When she woke up, she was next to a brick wall and someone was on top of her. She knew what was occurring when she felt the pain down there.

"Please stop!" Grace cried.

"Shut up bitch!" the man yelled a deep voice. Grace could tell that wasn't his real voice.

He went on raping her. She tried to get away, but he beat her.

"Stop! Please!" Grace cried as she clawed at his arms.

He shoved her to the ground and punched her on her face and body until she started to bleed. Grace saw her own blood and wished this would all end soon.

"Please stop." She cried.

The man picked up her head and slammed it against the ground.

"Shut up." He said in his fake deep voice.

It seemed like forever to Grace, when he got up and got dressed. He kicked her and walked away. Grace couldn't move at all.

"Help." Grace said, she was too weak to yell.

Luckily for her, Ben Boykewich been walking from his girlfriend's dorm back to his dorm when he heard a faint sound. He wondered what it and followed it. He saw the horror of a half naked, left for dead Grace.

"Grace!" He yelled as he ran over to her.

"Ben." Grace said weakly.

"Grace, stay with me. I'm calling the police." Ben said as he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

**SVU&SecretLife **

Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler were on the scene. Grace was being wheeled into the ambulance.

"I'll ride with her." Olivia said as she got into the ambulance with Grace.

Elliot walked up to Ben.

"I'm Detective Stabler, can you tell me what happened?" Elliot asked.

"I'm Ben Boykewich. I was walking to my dorm building when I heard something and went to check it out. Then I found Grace. I could tell she had been raped because she was half naked." Ben told him.

"What were you doing out so late?' Elliot asked.

"I was hanging out with my girlfriend in her dorm room. I noticed it was late, so I left. It was around 1 in the morning when I left." Ben told him.

"What's your girlfriend's name?" Elliot asked.

"Adrian Lee." Ben said.

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Grace?" Elliot asked.

"Everyone loves her, but wait. No it couldn't be." Ben said.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Well, she was found behind Ricky Underwood's dorm building. He's know for sleeping around." Ben said.

When Grace woke up, the first thing she said was.

"Where am I?"

"In a hospital, I'm Detective Olivia Benson." Olivia said.

"Oh, the last thing I remember was Ben had called the police." Grace said.

"So you know what happened to you?" Olivia asked.

Grace nodded.

"Ok, Grace, the doctor needs to do an exam on you to collect evidence. Is that ok? I can be with you during it." Olivia said.

"Yes, please." Grace said.

The doctor came in and the exam started. The doctor, who was a woman, took pictures of Grace's injuries first. She took Grace's DNA sample and told Grace to lay down and open her legs. Grace started to cry a bit since she felt embarrassed.

"Grace, none of this was your fault." Olivia told her.

"I tried to get him to stop. I asked and clawed at him." Grace said.

"Check her fingernails for DNA." Olivia told the doctor.

The doctor did so.

"Why does she need to do that?" Grace asked.

"To see if you got his DNA when you clawed him." Olivia told her.

The doctor then had to take away her clothes and left Grace with the hospital gown. The rape kit was done.

"What now?" Grace asked.

"Well, will it be ok if I take you to our precinct to ask you what happened and we can give you some clothes too." Olivia said.

"Ok." Grace said.

Olivia had told Elliot to meet them at the hospital so he could give them a ride to the precinct. Olivia and Elliot took Grace to the precinct. Once there, Olivia gave Grace some extra NYPD sweatpants and t-shirt. Olivia then led Grace to the interrogation room.

"Here." Olivia said as she handed Grace a glass of water.

"Thanks." Grace said.

"So tell me what happened." Olivia said.

"Well, I got hungry so I left my dorm to go to the dining hall. I heard something and thought it was nothing. But then someone grabbed me from behind and knocked me out. I woke up to him on top of me. I tried to get him to stop. He had a mask on and pretended to have a deep voice. He beat me when I tried to get away. I was so relieved when he was done and Ben found me and called the police." Grace told her.

"What time did you leave?" Olivia asked.

"It was almost midnight." Grace said.

"Alright, do you have a boyfriend?" Olivia asked.

"Grant would never do anything like this." Grace said.

"Ok, is there anyone who would want to hurt you?" Olivia asked.

"I had hoped there wasn't, but I guess now there is." Grace told her.

"Ok thank you Grace. Call if you need anything." Olivia said handing her card to Grace.

A cop took Grace back to her dorm.

"Well?" Olivia asked the gang.

"Tomorrow we question Ben's girlfriend Adrian Lee to make sure he was with her, this Ricky Underwood that Ben spoke about, and Grace's boyfriend Grant." Cragen said.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm coming!" Adrian yelled at the person knocking on her door. She opened the door to reveal Munch and Fin.

"I'm Detective Fin Tutuola and this is Detective John Munch. Are you Adrian Lee?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, why?" Adrian asked.

"Did you hear what happened last night?" Fin asked.

"No." Adrian said.

"Grace Bowman was raped." Munch said.

"What? Will she be ok? Let me know what I can do, she's my best friend." Adrian said.

"You can start by verifying that your boyfriend Ben was here between midnight and one in the morning." Munch said.

"Yeah he came over; we watched a movie and fell asleep. What does Ben have to do with this?' Adrian asked.

"He found her." Munch said.

"Mommy!" they heard a little girl yell.

Adrian ran into another room.

"This is a nice and big dorm room." Fin said.

"Well, I live in the students who are single parents dorm building." Adrian said as she picked up her two year old daughter.

"I see. Who's the father?" Munch asked.

"Ben." Adrian said.

"Ok, well, is there anyone you know who would want to do this to Grace?" Fin asked.

"I don't know. Ricky Underwood, my ex, likes to sleep around. And I guess her ex Jack Pappas, I think he never got over her. But Jack would never do something like this, he's a nice guy." Adrian said.

"Ok, thank you. Call us if you hear anything else." Fin said giving her his card.

**SVU&SecretLife **

Olivia and Elliot were talking to Grant.

"I can't believe this happened." Grant said.

"Do you know who would do this to her?" Elliot asked.

"Ricky or Jack Pappas." Grant said.

"Who's Jack?" Olivia asked.

"Grace's ex, I feel like he isn't over her. There were times I felt like he tried to get her back." Grant said.

"Thank you Grant, call if you hear anything." Olivia said as she handed him her card.

The two left.

"I'm not sure about this Jack because it sounds like a case of the current boyfriend disliking the ex." Olivia said.

"Yeah it does sound that way, but let's question Ricky now." Elliot said.

Olivia and Elliot went to go talk to Ricky.

"Who's there?" Ricky yelled when they knocked on the door.

"Police." Elliot said.

Ricky opened the door.

"What? I didn't do anything." Ricky said.

"I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson we're from the Special Victims Unit." Elliot said.

"The what unit?" Ricky asked.

"We handle sexually based crimes." Olivia said.

"So why are you here?" Ricky asked.

"Grace Bowman was raped last night." Olivia said.

"What?" Ricky asked.

"Where were you between midnight and one in the morning?" Elliot asked.

"I didn't do this. I was here. I had come back to my dorm around 11:15 after visiting my girlfriend and son then I fell right to sleep." Ricky said.

"Son?" Olivia asked.

"Before my girlfriend and I started going out, we had a one night stand and she got pregnant when she was 15." Ricky said.

"What's your girlfriend's name?" Olivia asked.

"Amy Juergens." Ricky told them.

"Did you and Grace ever date?" Elliot asked.

"For a little bit once." Ricky said.

"Did you ever do anything with her?" Elliot asked.

"No she wanted to wait until marriage, but then she lost her virginity to Jack." Ricky said.

Olivia and Elliot nodded.

"Look, I have to get class now." Ricky said.

"Ok, call us if you know anything." Olivia said giving him her card.

Ricky took the card and said. "Whatever."

Olivia and Elliot left and got back in the car.

"He sounds guilty." Elliot said.

"Yeah, he could have left Amy's saw Grace and raped and beat her." Olivia said.

"We all still have to question Jack and Amy." Elliot said.

Olivia's phone rang. "Benson?"

She told them what they heard from Grant and Ricky. When she hung up, she said.

"That was Fin they're on their way to talk to Jack." Olivia said.

**SVU&SecretLife**

"Wow, I can't believe this. I bet it was Ricky. I knew something was off about him." Jack said.

"And where were you between midnight and one in the morning?" Fin asked.

"Sleeping. I took a big test yesterday and had a tough football practice. I was worn out." Jack said.

"Why do you think Ricky would do this?" Munch asked.

"He'll have sex with anyone. I know he's dating Amy, but I feel like he still gets urges." Jack said.

"Thank you, call if you know more." Fin said giving him his card.

"I can't believe this happened. Grace is so nice." Amy said as she picked John up.

"What's his name?" Olivia asked.

"John." Amy smiled.

"Was Ricky here last night?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, he came over. We had a family dinner and then watched a movie together. He left around 11: 10 ish and probably got to his dorm five minutes later." Amy said.

"Ok." Olivia said.

"Ricky wouldn't do this. He's not that kind of person." Amy said.

"Well, we're still questioning. Call us if you know more." Olivia said giving Amy her card.

Olivia and Elliot left and got in the car.

"Everyone points to Ricky except Amy, she must be in love." Elliot said.

When they got back to the precinct, they started doing paperwork for that case. They were they late trying to figure out what happened. Around 11:45 Cragen got a call in his office. When he came out, the detectives look at him.

"Get back to the university, there's been another rape." Cragen said.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot and Olivia ducked under the police tape to check out the crime scene. They found the girl who had been raped being wheeled into the ambulance.

"Adrian," Olivia said, "I'll ride with her."

Olivia got into the ambulance. Elliot checked with CSU and Melinda Warner.

"Well?" Elliot asked.

"Perp used a condom. But I found fingerprints all over the scene." Melinda told him.

"You think one might be the perp's?" Elliot asked.

"They got to be. Back alley, seems like not many people go here." Melinda said.

"Anything else?" Elliot asked.

"Seemed to happen between 9:30 and 10:30, and everything was the same as it happened to Grace." Melinda said.

**SVU&SecretLife**

"What do you remember?" Olivia asked.

"Ben was over and I said I would pick up some dinner. So I went out to get some food from the grocery store. When I was there, I was grabbed from behind. I couldn't see who grabbed me, but I noticed them drag me to the behind the store. He threw me on the ground and started beating me. He took off my jeans and underwear. Then he undid his pants." Adrian said starting to cry.

"Adrian, it's ok. None of this was your fault. I wanted to catch this guy." Olivia told her.

"He was wearing a mask and made himself have a deep voice. I tried to get him to stop, but he said 'Shut up bitch.' I tried to put up a fight. When he was done, he got dressed and left. I couldn't move, I could barely speak. I saw my phone next to me. I sent a text to Ben saying 'Help' and then everything went black. Next thing, I was in the ambulance." Adrian told her.

They were done performing the rape kit exam on Adrian and gave her some scrubs for her to wear since they took her clothes. Olivia asked her to come down to the precinct for more questioning.

So there sat Adrian with Olivia and Elliot.

"Do you know anyone who would do this to you?' Elliot asked.

"I don't know, before Ben and I started going out I slept around a lot." Adrian said.

"Any of those guys go to school with you now?" Elliot asked.

"Ricky, we slept together a lot. And you could say Jack but we only had oral." Adrian said.

"Alright, thank you Adrian. You can go home now." Olivia told her.

Adrian left, Olivia and Elliot met up with Munch and Fin to see if they found anything.

"You'll never guess who we found out was working at the grocery store that Adrian was going too." Munch said.

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"Ricky." Munch said as he put a picture Ricky up on the board between the pictures of Grace and Adrian.

"So Grace was attacked behind Ricky's dorm building and Adrian was attacked behind where Ricky works. How do we know he wasn't working when Adrian was attacked?" Elliot asked.

"We questioned his boss; Ricky took a break at 9:00 p.m. and came back at 10:00 p.m." Fin said.

**SVU&SecretLife **

Olivia and Elliot were walking to Ricky's dorm building when Jack came up to them.

"Find out who attacked Grace yet?" Jack asked.

"No, but the same guy attacked Adrian last night." Elliot told him.

"What? Is she okay?" Jack asked.

"Do you have any history with her?" Olivia asked.

"We're friends. I bet it was Ricky, he just had to have more of her." Jack said.

Elliot and Olivia left Jack and continued to get to Ricky. Once they were with him, they began to question him.

"I was on my break, eating my dinner." Ricky said.

"Was anyone with you?" Olivia asked.

"No, but that doesn't mean I did it. I did not attack Adrian." Ricky said.

"Adrian, told us you two have history. Are you two friends now?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, sort of, we ended on a bad note." Ricky said.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"Back before Amy and I were going, Adrian was jealous I would cheat on her. She thought that Amy and I kissed so she had sex with Ben and ended up pregnant." Ricky told them.

"I see." Olivia said.

"I didn't attack her." Ricky said.

"Well, call us if you hear anything else." Elliot said.

Elliot and Olivia left Ricky's and got into the car.

"You think he would attack Adrian to get back at her for cheating?" Elliot asked.

"Sounds like it, he could have attacked Grace for not having sex with him when they went out. He sounds like a playboy." Olivia said.

**SVU&SecretLife**

Hours later, the SVU squad were hard at work looking at the details of Grace's and Adrian's attack. Around 11:00 p.m., Cragen got a call. He walked back into the squad room.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"There's been another rape." Cragen told them.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia and Elliot arrived at the crime scene which was a couple blocks from the local day care. They found Amy Juergens being wheeled into the ambulance.

"She's still unconscious. Perp really did a number on her. I'll ride with her." Olivia said getting into the ambulance with Amy.

Elliot walked over to Melinda.

"Well?" he asked.

"Same as Grace and Adrian. Looking for the same guy." Melinda said.

"Why so close to a day care?" Elliot asked.

"I was looking through Amy's purse for any evidence and look what I found." Melinda said holding up a business card.

"The day care, her son goes there?" Elliot asked.

"That's what I'm guessing. Anyways, the perp cleaned up after himself. I found one set of fingerprints but they look like they belong to Amy. I found some dirt, I'm taking it in. Maybe our perp took some with him. Looks like it happen between 8:30 and 9:30." Melinda said.

"Alright let me know when you find out more. Is Amy's son still at day care?" Elliot asked.

"No evidence showing he was here. I guess he is." Melinda said.

"Alright." Elliot said as he headed to the day care.

Elliot walked into the day care and the lady at the front desk asked.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, is Amy Juergens's son John here?" Elliot asked.

"Whose asking?" she asked.

Elliot showed her his badge.

"Oh, well, yes he is. Amy was supposed to pick him up at 8:30." She told him.

"Well, she was attacked. Can I pick up John for her?" Elliot asked.

"Well, as long as you bring John to her." She said.

"I will." Elliot said.

When Elliot had John in his arms, he took out his phone and called Olivia.

"Hey El." Olivia answered.

"Hey I found out Amy was on her way to pick up John. So I picked him up, shall I bring him to hospital?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, Amy would probably want to see him. But she's still unconscious, they're running a rape kit on her now. But still come now with John." Olivia said.

"Alright." Elliot said as he hung up the phone.

Elliot arrived at the hospital with John a few minutes later, he found Olivia outside the room where Amy was.

"She still isn't up, but she'll be okay." Olivia told him.

"Did the doctor find anything?" Elliot asked.

"He found semen inside of her, but they also found evidence a condom was involved." Olivia told him.

"Condom broke? Because with Grace and Adrian there was evidence a condom was involved." Elliot said.

"That's what I'm guessing." Olivia said.

Olivia and Elliot then heard footsteps running towards them.

"Is she alright? The lady from day care called saying a cop came in saying Amy was attacked. Can I hold my son?" Ricky asked.

Elliot handed John to Ricky.

"On her way to pick up John, she was raped. Same guy who attacked Grace and Adrian. But the condom broke." Olivia said.

"So we'll need you're DNA." Elliot said.

"Why?" Ricky asked.

"Just to rule you out." Elliot told him.

"Fine. Have my gum." Ricky said as he opened his mouth.

Elliot put on a rubber glove and took the gum. Olivia held opened a bag to place it in.

"Thank you." Elliot said.

"Can I see her?" Ricky asked.

Olivia and Elliot nodded and opened the door. They all stepped inside.

"Ricky? John?" Amy asked.

"You're awake." Olivia said.

"Just woke up." Amy said as Ricky stood next to her.

"Since you're awake Amy, I like to question you in private." Olivia said.

"Ok." Amy said.

Elliot led Ricky and John out of the room.

"What do you remember?" Olivia asked.

"I had a class that ended at 8. So I would pick John up at 8:30. I was on my way when I was hit in the back of the head. The guy dragged me to an alley. He had a mask on. I tried to get him to stop and kept yelling, but he slapped me and yelled 'Shut up bitch' in a fake deep voice. I noticed him take off his pants and my jeans. I tried to stop him but he kept beating and soon it all went black. Next thing, I woke up here." Amy said.

"Amy, just know none of this was your fault." Olivia said.

Amy nodded. "What are these pills?" she asked about the two pills next to her.

"The morning after pill." Olivia told her.

"Why would I need that?" Amy asked.

"We found his semen in you." Olivia said.

Amy picked up the pills and took one at a time with the cup of water that was set next to her.

**SVU&SecretLife**

Fin and Munch had questioned Ben about Amy and had gotten his DNA. They were now questioning Jack.

"Why do you need my DNA?" Jack asked.

"Because we think the condom broke that the perp was using." Fin said.

"I didn't attack Amy." Jack said.

"So give us your DNA so we can rule you out." Munch said.

"Fine." Jack said.

Fin took a cotton swap and took Jack's DNA.

"Thanks." Fin said.

"You better get Ricky's DNA." Jack said.

"Why?" Munch asked.

"He probably did. Amy decides when they have sex. When she wants to have sex then they have it. Ricky was probably tired of waiting." Jack said.

"Alright call if you know anything." Munch said.


	5. Chapter 5

The SVU detectives came in the next day to find Melinda Warner coming through the doors.

"Did you find out whose semen it was?" Elliot asked.

"Yes," Melinda said as she went over to the board that had Grace's, Adrian's, Amy's, and Ricky's pictures on it, "Ricky's." She said pointing to his picture.

"Pick him up." Cragen said.

Elliot and Olivia went over to Ricky's dorm building and knocked on the door. He answered.

"What do you want so early in the morning?' he asked.

"Ricky Underwood, you are under arrest for the rape of Grace Bowman, Adrian Lee, and Amy Juergens." Elliot said as he placed handcuffs on Ricky.

"What? I can't leave my son!" Ricky exclaimed.

Olivia went into Ricky's dorm to get John.

"You have the right to remain silent, if you chose to give up that right then anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to the attorney; if you cannot afford one will be appointed." Elliot told Ricky.

Elliot walked out with Ricky, Olivia carrying John followed. Everyone that Ricky knew, saw him being taken away in handcuffs.

"You asshole!" Ben yelled trying to get to Ricky.

"Stand back!" Olivia yelled trying to block Ben from Ricky.

They got Ricky in the car. Olivia sat in the front with John as Elliot got in the driver's seat. When they got to the precinct, Elliot went into the interrogation room with Ricky while Olivia sat with John.

"What is going on?" Amy's voice yelled.

Olivia watched as Amy pretty much ran through the doors.

"John!" Amy said as she ran over to Olivia. She handed John to Amy.

"My friend Lauren called me and told me you arrested Ricky. He did not rape me or Grace or Adrian." Amy said.

"Amy, the semen we found in you matched his DNA." Olivia told her.

"What? Oh gosh. I didn't think that would matter." Amy said.

Meanwhile in the interrogation room, Ricky was defending himself.

"So you understand you rights." Elliot said.

"Yes." Ricky said.

"So do you want a lawyer?" Elliot asked.

"No, because I didn't do anything." Ricky said.

"Oh yeah, DNA says different." Elliot said as he threw a file down on the table.

"What's this?" Ricky asked.

"This shows the semen found in Amy matches your DNA." Elliot said.

"What? Look I didn't do anything wrong!" Ricky said.

"Sure you did. You raped Grace because she didn't ever sleep with you. You raped Adrian because you two always used to sleep together and you wanted that again. You raped Amy because you were sick of waiting for her." Elliot said.

"You got some imagination." Ricky said.

Back with Olivia and Amy.

"What do you mean Amy?" Olivia asked.

"Ricky and I had sex earlier that day like around 4ish. We used a condom and we thought it broke, but I guess it did." Amy told her.

"Oh gosh, I'll be right back." Olivia said as she got up and walked to the interrogation room. She knocked on the door. Elliot soon came out.

"He's not saying anything. He keeps saying he didn't do it." Elliot told her.

"I don't think he did." Olivia said.

"Why? DNA proves that Ricky is our rapist." Elliot said.

"Amy just told me that they had sex earlier that day and that the condom broke. That's how his semen ended up in her." Olivia told him.

"Cut Ricky loose." Cragen said.

Elliot went back into the interrogation room.

"What else do you have to ask me?" Ricky asked.

"Nothing, Amy told us the two of you had sex earlier. So you're free." Elliot told him.

Ricky walked out of the interrogation room. Amy saw him and ran to him and hugged him.

**SVU**

"So I feel like whoever did this wanted to set up Ricky." Olivia said.

"Yeah seems like it since there was a possible motive for Ricky to each attack each girl. But who could it be?" Munch said.

"I might have a clue." Melinda said appearing behind the four detectives.

"What?" Fin asked.

"I looked for any hair fibers from each girl's clothes. When I first found blonde hair in Grace's panties I thought nothing of it since Grace has blonde hair. But I found the same hair in the other's panties. I tested each hair and they all belong to a male." Melinda told them.

"So we're looking for a blonde male." Elliot said.

"Yes, I'll run the DNA to see if we have a hit in the system." Melinda said.


	6. Chapter 6

"So whoever rape Grace, Adrian, and Amy did not like Ricky since he tried to frame him." Cragen said.

"He's smart. He planned this well. He thought what the police would think why Ricky would rape them. But this person also has a connection with all three." Huang said.

"So who are we looking for?" Olivia asked.

"Question people you already talked to." Huang told the detectives.

"The only blonde male we talked to was Jack." Elliot said.

"Pick him up but don't arrest him yet." Cragen said.

**SVU**

"I don't get why I'm here." Jack said.

"We just need to ask you a few more questions." Elliot told him.

"Alright, what do you need to know?" Jack asked.

"How well do you know our victims?" Olivia asked as she laid their pictures out on the table.

Pointing to Grace's picture, Jack said. "Grace and I dated for awhile. She lost her virginity to me."

He picked up Adrian's picture. "Adrian is Grace's best friend. Before they were friends she performed oral sex on me."

Lastly, he picked up Amy's picture. "I'm dating Amy's friend Madison."

Jack took a sip from the cup of water they had given him.

"And what about Ricky? You two good friends?" Elliot asked.

Jack finished the cup of water and set it down.

"I'll throw this away for you." Olivia said as she picked up the cup and walked out.

"Well, I think Ricky can be a jerk sometimes. He's slept with so many girls I've lost count. I just hope he's serious about not cheating on Amy. I know he cheated on Adrian when he was with her. "Jack said.

Some time had passed and Olivia came back in the room with a file.

"What's this about? Why haven't you arrested Ricky? You know he did it." Jack said.

"Why would you say that? And we did but turns out it wasn't him." Olivia said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You see whoever attacked Grace, Adrian, and Amy left a hair on them." Olivia told him.

She set the file on the table in front of Jack.

"You DNA sample from the cup matched the hairs." Olivia said showing him the file.

"What? No! You supposed to arrest Ricky! He's bad news! He's gotten away with all kinds of shit! I want him to go where he belongs in jail!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack Pappas, you are under arrest for the rape of Grace Bowman, Adrian Lee, and Amy Juergens." Olivia said to Jack.

"You have the right to remain silent, if you chose to give up that right then anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to the attorney; if you cannot afford one will be appointed." Olivia said.

**SVU**

Grace, Adrian, and Amy all came down to the precinct.

"Olivia! Where is he? Who is the jerk that attacked us?" Amy asked.

Olivia led the three girls to the holding cell where Jack was.

"Jack?" all three asked.

"How could you do this? I thought we were friends." Grace said.

"And how could you frame Ricky?" Amy asked.

"You all know Ricky is bad news. It was only a matter of time before he really did something horrible to each one of you." Jack told them.

"How come you raped me Jack? I barely dated Ricky, we barely talk now. You just wanted me. You're jealous that I'm with Grant and not you." Grace told him.

"I'm sorry." Jack told her.

"Admit it even though you're dating Madison, you still have feelings for me!" Grace exclaimed.

"I do and I don't know why." Jack said.

"Well, I hate you now. You just lost a friend. That was horrible of you to rape me, Adrian, and Amy. It's even worse that you try to blame Ricky!" Grace yelled.

"Yeah especially since Ricky wouldn't ever do that. You think he would risk going to jail and leave his son behind?" Amy exclaimed.

"And I thought you and Ricky were friends? What happened there?" Adrian asked.

"I try to help others and get nothing in return! Ricky helps no one and gets what he wants!" Jack yelled.

"You know Ricky has it pretty hard too! He had tough life growing up!" Amy yelled.

"And you can always your parents if you ever need money, Ricky can't! He has to make his own money." Adrian told him.

Everyone was silent.

"I think we're done Olivia." Grace said.

And so the three girls left, the next time they would see Jack would be at arraignment.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack stood in the courtroom with his lawyer, Trevor Langan, at arraignment.

"Jack Pappas vs. the state of New York. Three accounts of rape in the first degree."

"And how do you plead?" Judge Donnelly asked.

"Not guilty for reason of mental defect." Trevor said.

"And why?" Alex asked.

"My client was not thinking straight. He was tired o Mr. Underwood getting away with everything and wanted revenge. Normally he is a nice guy." Trevor said.

"Defense what do you say?" Donnelly asked.

"$250,000." Alex asked.

"Your honor, my client is not a flight risk. He is a college student, his parents live in Arizona." Trevor said.

"Doesn't mean his parents can't come into town and pay his bail." Alex said.

"Bail is set at $250,000." Donnelly announced.

**SVU**

After arraignment, Alex walked up to Grace, Adrian, and Amy.

"I've known Jack for a long time. He was not crazy. He planned this." Grace said.

"Defense attorneys always try and use tricks like this. But I want to ask you three, will you all be able to testify at trial?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Adrian and Amy said right away.

"Grace?" Alex asked.

"I have to think about it." Grace said.

"Why? He raped us Grace." Adrian said.

"I know, but he can be a good guy." Grace said.

"Grace, you've been the most vocal about all of this. He attacked us and tried to blame Ricky!" Amy said.

"I know." Grace said.

Alex could tell something was wrong. "Grace, did someone talk to you?"

"Well, after the three of us saw Jack, I stayed behind and talked to him. He told me that I better not say anything bad about him." Grace said.

"Grace, you won't get hurt. We can have some escort you to the trial." Alex asked.

"Well, as long as I'm safe. I'll do it." Grace said.

**SVU**

Alex had called Elliot, Olivia, and Huang to testify. Elliot and Olivia talked about how Jack acted before when he blamed Ricky. Huang was telling that Jack had planned this.

"How can you tell that Jack planned this?" Alex asked.

"He thought out what the police would think. He was thinking clearly on what he was doing." Huang said.

"Thank you Dr. Huang." Alex said.

Trevor stood up. "Dr. Huang, do you think people behave differently when they want revenge?"

"Yes" Huang said.

"So don't think my client falls into this?" Trevor asked.

"Not exactly. I can tell that he planned this by how he tried to get the detectives to arrest Ricky." Huang said.

"But part of this you can blame on revenge?" Trevor asked.

"Yes." Huang said.

"Nothing further." Trevor said.

Huang stepped down. Adrian then came on the stand.

"Adrian, can you point to who attacked you?" Alex asked.

"There, Jack Pappas." Adrian said pointing at Jack.

"Can you please tell the court what he did to you?" Alex asked.

"Yes. He raped me. He beat me so I wouldn't move. It was horrible." Adrian said starting to tear up.

"Did Mr. Pappas seem to be thinking clearly?" Alex asked.

"Oh yes. I could tell he planned this. He knew where I would be then he wore a mask and disguised his voice so I wouldn't know who he was. He was thinking clearly when he attacked me." Adrian said.

"Thank you Adrian, no further questions." Alex said.

Trevor stood up. "My client told me you've been know to sleep around."

"That was the past. I really don't do that anymore." Adrian said.

"But you've have, right?" Trevor asked.

"Yes." Adrian said.

"So how can I be sure that what happened that night was really an attack or that you wanted it?" Trevor asked.

"I know the difference between rape and if I wanted it. He raped me." Adrian said.

"Nothing further." Trevor said.

Next was Amy. When Alex questioned her, she told about what happened.

"Thank you Amy." Alex said.

Trevor stood up.

"How do I know that you're just protecting Mr. Underwood?" Trevor asked.

"Because Ricky would never rape anyone. He has a son! Do you think he would want his son to have a father in jail?" Amy asked.

"I see. No further questions." Trevor said.

Next was Grace. When Alex questioned her, it was the same as Amy and Adrian in which she said what happened to her.

"You've known Mr. Pappas for awhile." Alex said.

"Yes, and I never thought he would do this. But he was thinking clearly. Jack always thinks clearly, more then anyone else I know. Sure he might have wanted revenge against Ricky, but don't say he wasn't thinking clearly because he was thinking clearly." Grace said.

"Grace! Why would do this? I love you and thought you loved me!" Jack yelled.

"Mr. Langan, control your client." Donnelly said.

"Jack, I did love you at one point. Not anymore. And I did consider you my friend, but not anymore. Since you raped Adrian, Amy, and myself, you are no longer my friend." Grace told him.

"Can I be done?" Grace asked Donnelly.

"Yes, you may step down." Donnelly said.

Grace stepped down and went back to her seat between Olivia and Adrian. She had tears in her eyes. She hugged Olivia since she had been the closest person to having her mom here.

It was then time for the jury to decide. Jack was led away. Grace was still hugging Olivia. When she finally let go, she said.

"I don't want to go back to my dorm."

"You can stay with me." Adrian said.

"I don't want to go back to campus. Can I stay with you and Elliot? I feel safe around you two." Grace told Olivia said.

So Grace went back to the precinct with Olivia and Elliot. Olivia showed Grace to the cribs.

"Here's some clothes you can wear until we have to go back to court." Olivia said giving Grace NYPD sweats and a NYPD t-shirt.

"Thanks Olivia." Grace smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, everyone was back in the courtroom to hear the jury's decision.

"Will the defendant please rise?" Donnelly asked.

Jack and his lawyer stood up.

"Jury have you reached a decision?" Donnelly asked.

"We have your honor." One juror said.

"How to find the defendant?" Donnelly asked.

"We find the defendant, Jack Pappas, guilty on all three accounts of rape." The juror said.

"The defendant will be held for sentencing." Donnelly said.

Jack and his lawyer sat down. When they decided on his sentencing, Jack stood up.

"You will serve 25 years for each account at Rikers." Donnelly said.

Jack whispered to his lawyer.

"Your honor, my client has requested to go to a prison in Arizona near where his parents live." Trevor said.

"Alright, but the same about of time." Donnelly said.

**SVU**

"So Jack won't get out for awhile." Amy said.

"75 years. He'll be in his 90s by the time he gets out." Olivia said.

"So he'll never hurt us again?" Adrian asked.

"Yes." Elliot said.

Amy, Adrian, and Grace all smiled and hugged Olivia and Elliot.

"I think seeing Jack being taken away in handcuff in that courtroom made me finally realized he was capable of doing this." Grace said tearing up a bit.

Olivia reached out and gave Grace a hug.

"I'm glad this is all over with." Adrian said.

"Now we have to try and get on with our lives." Amy said.

"It will be tough to get over this, but you can always go to counseling groups." Olivia said.

"Thanks Olivia and Elliot, for everything." Adrian smiled as she hugged them both.

"Yeah thanks." Amy said as she hugged them.

"Thank you so much." Grace said as she hugged them.


End file.
